Cherry Blossom Madness
by chocolatgurlo
Summary: His mission was to find and capture a certain pink-haired girl. She was going to go mad. Th-this unpredictable weird guy was just so unnerving! And what is behind that mask of his! TobixSakura Pls R&R M for Later chaps. Update Chapter 3!
1. Man in Orange Mask

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, but do own the plot!**

**I've always wondered what it would be to pair Sakura with Tobi. He may seem cheerful on the outside but in the inside he's really dark. So I really want to try putting an innocent Sakura with the mastermind of the Akatsuki. **

**But I do have a question, is Tobi Obito or is he Madara? And would you guyz want him to be Obito or Madara?**

**Revised: 12/12/2011  
**

**Cherry Blossom Madness**

**Rated: M (for later chapters)**

**Genre: Romance**

**Couple: TobiSaku, maybe others too**

**Summary: His mission was to find and capture a certain pink-haired girl. She was going to go mad. Th-this unpredictable weird guy was just so unnerving! And what is behind that mask of his? **

**C H E R R Y B L O S S O M ' S M A D N E S S**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**T**

**E**

**R**

**1**

**M A N I N T H E O R A N G E M A S K **

"What does the scroll say, Deidara-senpai?" Tobi asked trying to peer over his supposed senpai.

"Would you stop it Tobi?" Deidara snapped back, clearly annoyed. Tobi, though, did not seem to notice Deidara's irritated mood.

"Mmm, but Tobi's been a good boy, so Deidara-senpai should be nicer to Tobi." Tobi pouted as he crossed his arms.

Deidara sighed, exasperated by the scroll and his current team member. He did not enjoy this at all. Although, he could admit that trying to blow up Tobi would be fun. Of course, he wouldn't say that to Tobi, it would be as if he was saying that he accepted Tobi. But the mission did seem simple enough.

"Ne, Deidara-senpai, please let Tobi see it!" Not able to take it anymore, Deidara threw the scroll right into Tobi's face and with success it hit his teammates face.

Tobi, who got hit with the scroll, picked it up from the ground in front of him and read it.

_Mission: Kidnap a girl by the name of Sakura Haruno._

_Hidden Village Konoha_

_Rank: Jounin_

_Age: 18_

_Hair: Pink_

_Eye Color: Green_

_Height: 161 cm_

_Tip: Be cautious. Do not underestimate this girl._

Tobi stared in awe. "Deidara-senpai, you do know who this girl is…right?"

"Che, like I care, yeah." Was his answer.

"Eh, but she's the one who killed Sasori-san."

"I highly doubt that a girl with pink hair can kill Sasori-danna."

Tobi scratched his head; maybe he was wrong about this girl then? He could have sworn that the other time, when he went to retrieve Sasori's ring, the place was smashed to smithereens. _Oh well, Deidara-senpai's always right!_

And somewhere far off into the distance is a pinkette who could not stop sneezing.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, did you catch a cold? You keep on sneezing."

"No, I'm alright Naruto-kun. I tend to sneeze like that sometimes." Sakura smiled brightly as they both headed to Ichiraku's to eat ramen.

Naruto then shrugged. "Okay."

* * *

"Ne, Deidara-senpai, how are we going to kidnap her?"

Deidara pondered this for a few minutes. Although he did not know why they had to capture this girl, he did know for a fact that ever since the Akatsuki was found out, Konoha's security had sky rocketed in order to protect the kyuubi. So, how were they going to kidnap her?

"Oh, Tobi knows, Tobi knows!" Tobi raised his hand as if he had just read Deidara's mind.

"Yeah?"

"Okay, so Tobi and Deidara-senpai will wait somewhere in the forest near Konoha, and when Sakura-chan comes out for a mission, is when we're going to pounce on her. And then we have a success! Yay~!" Tobi clapped his hand at his brilliant plan.

"Che, that won't work. She would be with a group of people, un." Tobi then had a crestfallen look on his face.

Suddenly his face then changed once again in a look of happiness (well, if he didn't have the mask on). "Then how about this? So, Tobi and Deidara-senpai disguises as merchants. Tobi then enters a bar to go drinking and Deidara-sempai waits outside. And then Tobi finds out information about Sakura-chan, and voila we find out where Sakura-chan lives and we kidnap her."

"That seems decent but why do I have to wait outside? And why do you call the pinkette Sakura-chan? You don't even know her."

"Eh? But Tobi thought that Sakura-chan sounds like a nice name."

Deidara shook his. "Whatever, let's just go, un."

"Hai, Deidara-senpai!"

* * *

Sakura was utterly exhausted after the long day. She plopped onto her bed and thought about the day. She had woken up at six in the morning and went to work at the hospital until eight at night. Then, she had met up with Naruto and they had both gone to Ichiraku's to eat ramen. Later on, she got into an argument with Ino about random stuff and now here she is, twelve in the morning and exhausted.

"Might as well go and sleep. There's nothing else to do." She mumbled to herself as she tried to sleep, but to no avail. For some reason, she couldn't sleep. She felt a sort of restlessness inside of her body, as if something was going to happen, and she did not know whether that something was good or bad.

* * *

"Why am I here again?" Deidara asked himself, although Tobi heard him.

"Why, Deidara-senpai's here because of a mission with Tobi!" Tobi answered cheerfully.

Deidara once again shook his. How the hell did Tobi ever get into the Akatsuki? With a personality like this, it was so hard to believe that he could have survived this long without getting killed. "Tobi, I was just asking myself that question."

Apparently, Tobi didn't hear Deidara for he was putting on his 'disguise'. This disguise consisted of a straw hat, a cloak to wrap around the Akatsuki cloak, and a mule dragging a cart along with it. Both Akatsuki's decided to disguise as craft merchants, courtesy to Deidara.

"Hey, Tobi, what's the point of putting on that disguise if you don't take off your mask?" Deidara, who had always been curious about the face behind Tobi's mask, asked.

"Tobi's sorry but Tobi cannot tell you that, but do not worry Deidara-senpai, Tobi will succeed even if this mask hinders Tobi!" he waved his hand in a knowing manner as he nodded his head, agreeing with himself.

Deidara gave Tobi an exasperated look and gave up on convincing him to take off his mask. "Are you ready then, Tobi?"

"Hai, Deidara-senpai!"

Deidara could not believe that the plan had worked. They had both gotten into Konoha without a scratch. He eyed Tobi, maybe he was pretty useful after all. Pfft, like Deidara cared, he was still going to try and blow up Tobi no matter what. "Okay, then, un. Let's go on with the plan, yeah."

Tobi nodded. When they arrived in Konoha, it was already late at night at around twelve in the morning, but the bars were still filled with late night drinkers. Tobi felt excited. The plan was going according to plan, plus he was going to get to drink! Yay for him!

"Now then Deidara-senpai, you know the plan. Tobi will just be inside and once Tobi finds out about Sakura-chan, then Tobi will come out and tell you!"

"Like hell I was going to agree to that! I'm coming too, yeah."

"Eh? But why if Tobi needs back-up?"

"That's why I'll go with you too, Baka!"

"Oh, Tobi see's now! Okay!" Tobi agreed quickly, just wanting to get something to drink and enjoy the fact that he had gotten into Konoha being an Akatsuki and all. "Now, it's time to have some fun!"

* * *

Sakura did not know how she ended up in a bar, but she did. She really couldn't sleep after all, and had somehow wandered into this small bar. For some reason, something had been bothering her. And her instincts were telling her that something bad was going to happen. Her instincts were never wrong. She figured if she stayed awake then maybe she would know what that bad thing was and she hoped it wasn't that bad.

The door to the bar opened, causing a cool breeze to enter and hit her. She turned to look at who had just entered in, a blonde and a guy with a mask on. Sakura felt as if she had seen these two before. It was on the tip of her tongue, but for some reason, the names just wouldn't come to her mind. "Probably just someone I had happened to pass by or something." She muttered to herself.

The blondie and the guy with the orange mask came towards the bartender. "Tobi can't wait to get a drink!"

_Tobi? That name sounds so familiar. Where have I heard that name before?_

"Ne, Deidara-senpai, are you going to drink with Tobi too?"

"Che, of course you dimwit. Why would I come with you then, yea?"

_Deidara? Oh, shit! He's from the Akatsuki! But then, why would he be here in Konoha? There could be other Deidara's in Konoha, couldn't there?_

Sakura knew that that was impossible. She had looked at Konoha's records before and there was no such person as Deidara other than the Deidara from the Akatsuki.

_Should I just lay low? I don't want to cause any trouble. They'll probably just leave. I mean, if the Akatsuki wanted something, they wouldn't just come here to drink, right?_

While Sakura was trying to convince herself, Deidara and Tobi sat a couple of seats away from her, unaware of her presence.

"So, Deidara-senpai," Tobi whispered, "how are we supposed to get information on Sakura-chan?"

At this moment, Deidara wanted to bang his head on the table. He thought that Tobi thought about that already. What was the whole point of going to the bar then? To enjoy a good drink? Now he had to improvise. He was definitely taking back the part where he had thought Tobi was useful.

He then looked around, taking in his surroundings until his eyes landed on pink hair. Pink hair? Could it be this easy? Even Deidara couldn't believe his own eyes. Here, in this bar, was the girl they had to kidnap. "Oi, Tobi, do you see who I see?" Deidara nudged his team mate.

"Ooooh, it's Sakura-chan!" Tobi whispered in a loud-ish way. "So, um, Deidara-senpai, what do we do now?"

"Get her alone and then kidnap her, yea."

"Okay, Tobi will do it then!" Tobi then got up suddenly and walked straight to Sakura.

When he approached her, she was confused as to why he was confronting her, but tried to imagine him not there. Tobi though, suddenly coughed loudly, causing her to jump. She looked up and tried to smile as sweetly as she could. Acting like she didn't know who he is. "Yes, is there something I can help you with?"

"Yea! Deidara-senpai and Tobi are going to kidnap you!" Tobi answered bluntly. "So please let us kidnap you!"

Deidara finally hit his head on the table about a gazillion times. Tobi could be so dumb sometimes.

Sakura was caught off guard by this. He was so blunt. _What the hell?_

"So, what's your answer?"

"N-no." Sakura managed to speak out.

"Eh? But why?"

"Why would I let you?"

"Well, I'll treat you nicely!"

"No!" Sakura could not believe that she was getting in an argument with the enemy, as if they were just friends.

"Please Sakura-chan?"

"S-Sakura-chan? When did I ever let you call me that?"

"Well, Tobi thought it sounded nice. You don't like it?"

She couldn't believe this. An enemy calling her Sakura-chan! Was he really a part of the Akatsuki? His attitude certainly didn't fit in with it. Finally deciding, Sakura got up abruptly. "I-I'm leaving!"

"Eh…already? Tobi didn't even get to drink yet! Please stay a little longer!" Tobi begged.

_What the hell is wrong with this guy?_ Sakura, in a long time, was surprised. Wasn't the enemy just supposed to grab her and take her away if she was supposed to be kidnapped? This guy is such a weirdo.

Deidara, who couldn't wait anymore, got up and came towards Sakura.

Sakura looked at Deidara and got into a defensive stance. _If this is a fight they want, then it's a fight they'll get!_

"Aww, why do we have to fight?" Tobi asked. "Just to let Sakura-chan know, Tobi's a pacifist!"

Sakura and Deidara sweat-dropped at this and both shouted out liar at him and then glared at each other. They both then cracked their knuckles; they needed to let out some steam and this might just help.

"Well then, are you ready, yea?"

"No!" Sakura answered.

"What?"

She looked around at the civilians in the bar, concerned for their safety. "Let's do this outside."

"Fine then, un."

"Oooh, Tobi wants to join in too!"

"No!"

**Well then, what ever happened to the kidnapping mission? And Tobi's a pacifist? **

**Please do review or else Tobi will be sad! **


	2. Mission Accomplished !

**Disclaimer: Chocolatgurlo does not own Naruto!**

**Hallo! Sorry for not writing this story for a while now. Heheh! Well, I know that I've asked you all to see if Tobi is either Obito or Madara and I have decided! But of course I won't tell you all until the time comes! Heheh! So, please enjoy Cherry Blossom Madness chapter 2!**

**-**

**-**

**C H E R R Y B L O S S O M M A D N E S S**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**T**

**E**

**R**

**2**

**M I S S I O N A C C O M P L I S H E D ?**

-

-

The pink-haired kunoichi, Sakura Haruno, and the two very evil (?) Akatsuki members, Tobi and Deidara, were out on the training ground of Konoha getting ready for a fight…as weird as it sounded. Even Sakura could not believe that she was doing this. Why was she even doing this? Why didn't she just run away to Tsunade-shishou and ask for her friends assistance? But no, she couldn't get them involved. Why if they ended up like Chiyo baa-san? She couldn't bear losing someone again.

On the other hand, Deidara seriously needed to let out his anger and what other way then to blow things up? Of course he needed to be careful. He couldn't harm the person they needed to kidnap. _I could just hurt her a little. Just a little boom to send her unconscious and then my next target would be Tobi. Yes, that sounds like a good idea._

Now, Tobi…well, let's just say that Tobi is Tobi.

"Good luck Sakura-chan!" Tobi waved to Sakura who was on the other side of the training ground.

"Why the hell are you cheering on the enemy?!" Sakura shouted out for Tobi to hear. Seriously, whose side was he on?

"Eh? Ne Deidara-senpai, Sakura-chan thinks of Tobi as an enemy. Tobi thought that we were friends."

"That's because you're an idiotic moron and there is seriously something wrong with you, un." Deidara muttered just for Tobi to hear.

Tobi gasped at Deidara. "Why is everyone being so mean to Tobi today?"

Deidara sighed, getting a major headache.

"Oi, let's get this over with!" Sakura yelled out as a cold gust of wind came at them.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, why won't you just let Tobi kidnap you? It'll be easier and we won't be in the cold!" Tobi whined like a five year old.

Apparently Sakura did not hear for soon Deidara and Tobi felt the ground underneath them shake. Soon the ground split and both Akatsuki members jumped away. Of course from this day on Deidara will then learn never to underestimate the enemy.

"See, Tobi told you so, Deidara-senpai!" Tobi said accusingly.

Deidara just ignored him as he got his little bomb minions ready (which were made out of clay). He then sent out the little bird bombs towards Sakura and they were soon exploding at random places by Sakura.

Sakura of course, knew this was coming because she had read about Deidara's little boogers. She quickly did a substitution jutsu and poofed away towards Deidara and Tobi.

Deidara swore to himself and got ready to make some more bombs. He was too late and Sakura, her fist filled with chakra, came at him. Quickly Deidara dodged her just in the nick of time as she crushed a huge maple tree, causing it to smash to pieces. Wide-eyed Deidara kept a mental note to himself: Never come in contact with Sakura's fist.

"Wah, awesome Sakura-chan! You're so strong!" Tobi cheered from the sidelines.

Sakura turned to face him, wondering just how he got out of the way so quickly. Maybe she shouldn't underestimate Tobi. She couldn't read up anything on this orange-masked guy. More like there was no information on him except his name and what he looked liked. And this was what Sakura hated the most, when there was no information on the enemy.

BOOM!

Because of Tobi's little distraction Sakura got hit by one of Deidara's little clay birds and flew towards a tree. _Shit!_ She swore to herself as she got up in a crouching position. How could she possibly fight two Akatsuki?! One was annoying the hell out of her and the other was trying to blow her up into pieces.

She was really starting to doubt her abilities. _No! This is no time to be freaking out! I have to do this myself._ Although she tried to convince herself of that she knew that she had no chance. Seriously, the only way she survived the fight against Sasori was from the aide of Chiyo baa-sans help. Plus, there was something kinky going on with Tobi. He was a really strange person and she had learn that these kind of people are the most unpredictable. Now what was she going to do?

"Sakura-chan, please surrender! Tobi doesn't want Deidara-senpai to hurt you anymore."

Sakura glared at Tobi. She was not weak and she was going to prove it to him. Filling her fist with chakra once again, she came charging at Tobi. Tobi, who was actually ready for her attack, dodged and grabbed her arm trapping her. "Tobi caught Sakura-chan!"

"Let go of me!" Sakura squirmed as she tried to hit him once again.

"No!" Tobi argued back as he held her firmly. Sakura glared at Tobi.

"If you don't let me go, I'll scream."

"Eh? Why? Tobi just wants to complete this mission. Tobi doesn't want to get yelled at by Sir Leader."

By this time Deidara had already arrived by Tobi's side and was seriously disappointed. He still wanted to have some more fun with trying to blow things up. "Just quickly knock her out, Tobi." Deidara sighed.

"B-but Tobi doesn't want to hurt Sakura-chan!" If Tobi didn't have his mask he would have looked teary-eyed.

"Seriously, are you really from the Akatsuki?!" Sakura snapped. If they had chosen Tobi there must be something wrong with the organization.

"Of course," Tobi answered proudly. "Don't you see Tobi's cloak?"

An idea soon came to her. "No, I can't see it from this position. So maybe you should twirl around and let me take a full look at it."

Tobi smiled. "Okay!" Just as he was about to let go of Sakura, Deidara stopped him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Deidara snapped.

"Tobi's just letting Sakura-chan see Tobi's cloak!"

_How did I ever get stuck with this baka!_ Deidara thought to himself. "Let me take over!" He then grabbed Sakura's other arm and pulled her to him.

"No!" Tobi wailed as he pulled her back to him. And now Sakura was being pulled back in forth between two men. Gosh she felt like she was in one of those dramas that she watched back at home. As this tug of war continued Sakura became more impatient.

"Would you guys just let go of me?! I'm not an object that you can fool around with! I'm a human being!" Deidara and Tobi stopped their pulling and glared at each other.

"Tobi got Sakura-chan first."

"I'm not trying to steal her."

"Yes you are!"

"No Tobi's not! Tobi wants to bring Sakura-chan back to Sir Leader. Deidara-senpai always gets all the credit. For once Tobi wants Sir Leader to acknowledge Tobi!"

Deidara sighed once again (how many time was he going to have to sigh?!). "Fine, how about this…I'll knock her out and you can carry her to Sir Leader. Okay?"

"Okay!" Tobi smiled as she let go of Sakura abruptly causing her to trip on a small piece of rock. This of course caused her to fall towards Deidara and he had to catch her. Sakura felt a blush (?!) form on her cheeks as she felt his well-built body. _Gosh why the hell am I blushing? I must be insane!_

Deidara was oblivious to her little blush and before Sakura knew it he hit one of her tender spot causing her to go unconscious. "Finally, un. Mission accomplished. Let's go Tobi."

"No, Tobi won't move from this spot."

"And why is that?" Deidara asked as he grit his teeth, losing patience himself.

"Because Tobi's supposed to carry Sakura-chan!"

"Fine, take her!" He then threw Sakura at Tobi like a luggage bag (poor Sakura).

Tobi quickly caught her and soon looked cheerful (?). "Okay, let's go!"

-

-

On their way to headquarters, Deidara, who was ahead of Tobi did not notice the smirk on Tobi's face as he carried Sakura. _Heh, now I have all the pieces in place. Time to lure the bait in._

-

-

**And this is where Chocolatgurlo shall leave this chapter! Please review! Tobi and Deidara loves reviews! The more reviews the quicker I'll update! Ta ta for now! ^_^**


	3. Headquarters

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto! **

**Hello everyone! I am finally updating all my stories yay! Hehehe! Well, please enjoy this chapter! And do review! You all know Tobi loves reviews! ^_^**

**C H E R R Y B L O S S O M M A D N E S S**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**T**

**E**

**R**

**H E A D Q U A R T E R S **

Once Tobi and Deidara fled Konoha with Sakura, they both planned on heading right to headquarters (well, actually, Deidara decided this…in his head). _Let's just hope that our captive doesn't wake up before we get to headquarters, un. _Deidara thought in his head. He did not want any more trouble than what had just occurred a couple of minutes ago.

"Ne, Deidara-senpai, Tobi's hungry!"

Deidara glared at Tobi. "I told you that we weren't going to eat until we get to headquarters. We want to get there as soon as possible!" He hissed.

Tobi gave a confused stare. "But why do we need to rush so badly? Headquarters is so far away. Tobi's going to be very tired!"

"Stop whining and just keep running you baka!"

Now if Tobi wasn't wearing a mask he would have a pouty face on but of course Deidara couldn't see that. Too bad for Tobi.

Deidara had almost killed (almost) Tobi. Tobi was just lucky that by the time Deidara was about to kill him, they had arrived at headquarters. Yes, Tobi was annoying the hell out of him the whole way back. He was surprised that the pink-haired kunoichi hadn't woken up from Tobi's annoying voice. Let's just say that he was very lucky.

"Finally, un," Deidara muttered to himself. Soon he would be able to rid himself of his annoying partner. "I'll go report to Sir Leader."

"And Tobi will put Sakura-chan in Tobi's room!" Tobi finished happily.

Deidara nodded his head as they both headed in different directions.

Tobi walked calmly towards his room. He really did have all the pieces that he needed for his plan. As he was about to enter his room, his eyes caught sight of one of the last Uchiha. Itachi.

Itachi stared at Tobi, his crimson eyes soon skimming towards the pink-haired kunoichi. He narrowed his eyes. What did Tobi need with her? As he recalled, this young kunoichi was once a team mate of his little brother. Itachi's gaze went back to look at Tobi questioningly.

"Sir Leader gave Tobi and Deidara-senpai a mission to capture Sakura-chan!" Tobi answered cheerily.

Itachi nodded his head and soon Tobi entered his room. Although Itachi knew who Tobi was, he was still cautious towards this person. He had learned through his existence that one could not fully trust another either ally or foe. And because of this Itachi did not trust Tobi at all. And when he saw Tobi with Sakura he knew that Tobi was up to no good. Itachi decided then, _'It's best to not get involved. Maybe I should tell Pein to give me another mission so that I can avoid whatever Tobi is scheming.'_ And with that Itachi walked in the direction of their 'Sir Leader'.

Tobi gave a sigh of relief. He didn't like Itachi because Itachi was too sharp. Why if he figured out Tobi's plan? Then Tobi would be in big trouble and boss would be very angry with him. Tobi shook his head, no, Tobi has done a very good job.

He then placed Sakura onto his comfy bed and sat on the couch next to his bed to wait for her to wake up. Yes, he couldn't wait until she woke up. He couldn't wait to see what she would do next. He just loved to watch her try and struggle. It brought a sort of excitement in him that he hadn't experienced in the longest time.

(A/N: I was going to end it here for this chapter but I thought, 'this chapter would be too short, plus I haven't updated in a while, so to be nice to all my readers, I have decided to extend this chapter. ^_^)

The first thing Sakura noticed as she groggily woke up was that she was in a very comfortable position. The bed she was sleeping on was so soft and comfy. She just wanted to lay on it forever. As she thought this though she bolted awake and sat up quickly, which was a huge mistake because she soon felt her head ache very painfully.

"Shit," she mumbled to herself.

"Good morning, Sakura," a deep voice caused her to turn quickly to where the sound came from.

The first thing that she noticed was that this person was Tobi. The second thing she noticed was that he did not call her Sakura-chan. And the third thing, was this really the Tobi from before? For some reason, she felt a sort of dark aura from him, and his mood seemed to be different from the other Tobi.

"Who are you?" she asked warily.

"Ah, so you've noticed already?"

'_Well, duh, the other Tobi sounded way different than this.'_ She thought in her head while she said out loud, "Well, I've noticed that the other Tobi or whoever it was had called me Sakura-chan, not Sakura. Plus, Tobi's voice was way higher then well, yours."

Sakura could not believe that she was speaking this way towards a dangerous criminal or whoever he was. There was definitely something kinky with Tobi.

"You're very perceptive," he said and noted that he had to be more careful around this girl or else she may catch onto why he had kidnapped her.

"Well, Tsunade-shishou has always said that I was very sharp," Sakura blabbered. _'Shit, this is bad, I'm blabbering now. I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut.'_ Naruto had always told Sakura that she could never hold her tongue and now she wished that she had listened and learned how to keep it shut. "A-anyways, what do you want with me?"

Tobi chuckled. He could sense how nervous she was. How much should he tell her exactly? Or maybe he should just play around with her and just not tell her anything. He decided to do the latter. What was the point in telling her what he planned anyways when she would just run away from him? "And why would you need to know that?"

His question left her speechless. Of course he didn't need to tell her. She was his captive. So that meant that he didn't need to tell her anything. Which sort of pissed her off. She didn't do anything wrong really to set the Akatsuki after her. Or did she? Now that her head was clearer and she didn't have a headache anymore a thought came to her. Was he planning to use her as bait to capture Naruto?

Sakura looked at Tobi carefully. Of course this must be it. The Akatsuki just needed to capture Naruto and then once they did they would have all the tailed demons. Sakura soon debated with herself whether she should ask Tobi or not.

"What do you have on your mind?" Tobi asked, noticing that Sakura wanted to say something but seemed to be debating with herself.

"Nothing!" Sakura answered to quickly.

Tobi raised a brow, although of course Sakura couldn't see it. "I see. Do you want me to force you to tell me then?"

"W-what?" Sakura stared at Tobi in surprise. What was he planning?

Suddenly, Tobi sighed in a frustrating way. "I guess I'll just have to force you next time." As he said this, there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Oi, Tobi, Pein needs you, un," Deidara called from the other side of the door.

"Hai, Deidara-senpai, Tobi will be right with you!" Before Sakura knew it Tobi suddenly appeared right in front of her.

"W-what?"

Tobi then whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver, "Don't try to run away. If you do, well, let's just say that there are consequences to those who do not obey me."

And with that Tobi went towards the door and opened it, to find Deidara waiting impatiently. "Sorry to make you wait, Deidara-senpai!"

"Tsk, lets just hurry up and go," Deidara said. Tobi nodded and closed the door leaving Sakura alone in the room, a little bewildered.

**And this is where Chocolat gurlo shall leave this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! Oh and please do review! Tobi loves a lot of reviews and Deidara-senpai does too! **


End file.
